monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wilolu
Note: A Remake of Wilolu by Gojira57 can be found here ! 'BIO' Wilolu (Daemonium Inexplebilis) is a Fanged beast/ Pelegus that is native to the Revalius region, though it has been sighted in other regions as well. It is unique in its whole group for being able to master the Dragon element. It is a large, bipedal creature, with a skull like face, and large clawed arms. Its eyes resemble pure black orbs, with red pupils. When angered, it's eyes gets covered in a large mask of Draconic energy, similar to the fashion of a savage deviljho. It's hide is a goldish color, although often stained red with blood, and black with dragon element. It is a wanderer with no fixed habitat, although it has been known to be common in temperate areas and Artic regions. It is ravenous, never satisfied with what it eats. It has been known to put entire species at the risk of being endangered in certain times of history. Fortunately, they are solitary creatures, rarely, if ever, contacting with another of their kind other than during the mating season. Subspecies and Variants Subspecies *Ebony Wilolu (subspecies) *Blazing Wilolu (Rare Species) *Devourer Wilolu (Feral Species) Non Subspecies Variants Ravenous Wilolu Ravenous Wilolu appears in X-rank and U-Rank quests. It apparently looks like a Wilolu in rage mode, except that when truly enraged, It will have it's arms and back cloaked in Dragon element haze giving it an even more terrifying appearence. It has to be hunted to gain Wilolu Dark blood, which is used to upgrade Wilolu equipment to their full potential. There is also a Hard Core version of Ravenous Wilolu. Deathly Hallow Wilolu Details coming soon..... Notes *When low on stamina, it will be unable to do it's dragon claw attack, even when enraged. *It will either sleep or kill and eat an Aptonoth, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Gargwa, Popo, or even a Bullfango to regain stamina. *It will also eat from the carcass of an already slain monster, or even another large monster thats in the vicinity if it's daring enough. *It's Face can be broken, it's belly wounded, and it's tail severed. *It will eat even in rage mode, similar to deviljho. *It's Saliva will inflict Defense down, like Deviljho. *It is smart enough to study a target's attacks, and find a weakness to take advantage of, and attack accordingly. *It can also use it's enviroment against targets. *It is the Natural enemy of the Basiliskus . *It can connect it's roar with a Dragon claw attack while in rage mode, and vice versa. *It can climb walls using its claws *It is able to appear in low rank, though it will be weaker compared to it's high rank, G and U rank versions to compensate. It will still, like Deviljho, Seregios, and Rajang, appear in unstable enviroment quests. *A "Wilolu Burst Species" appears in BannedLagiacrus' Monster Hunter Frontier New world. *Wilolu also appears in Monster Hunter Forward (Dark Magala's fan game). See info on it Here. In Monster Hunter Forward, it is an invasive species in the region the game takes place. Trivia *It is possibly the most intelligent Monster out of any of Gojira57's Creations. *It's based on the Wendigo from Native American Folklore *It is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter EX. *It's Scientific name means "Insatiable Demon" *It's blood is said to be able to sustain one's life, prolonging their life, even when they are inches from death, but at a price: The consumption of Wilolu blood is said to drive one insane after consumption. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Wilolu can be infected by the Frenzy virus. When it does get frenzied, it's hide turns to a brownish/Blackish color with a purple tint, it's eyes turn red. It's roar becomes a higher pitch and sounds more like a demonic scream than a roar now. When Frenzied, it can do a Dragon pulse beam attack from it's mouth, and it's bite and swiping of claws inflict frenzy virus. It can also go Apex. When Apex, It's whole body, except for the tail and back, hardens. It's attacks become more savage and quick, and can now do a Dragon Sphere Rapid Fire '''Attack, similar to a Rathian's Triple fire ball attack. Apex Wilolus are only encountered once in high rank, and more often in G, X and U ranks. Story Appearances *A Wilolu appears in Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia. *A Wilolu is planned to appear in later fanfictions. Game appearances '''NOTE: Fan Games in Bold are fan games of my creation *'Monster Hunter EX' *'Monster Hunter EX 2' *'Monster Hunter EX 3 (coming soon....)' *Monster Hunter Forward *Monster Hunter Frontier: New World (as a Burst species) *Monster Hunter Farblaze *Monster Hunter Online G Gojira57's Notes *This is one of my favorite monsters that I ever created. Theme Note: If you can find a better theme, post it in the comments below. ' ' Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Creation Category:Pelagus Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze